


A Little Green Car

by StrawberryStitch



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryStitch/pseuds/StrawberryStitch
Summary: This is a crackfic.





	A Little Green Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).

**Ryan’s POV**

I’m sitting in a chair on my front lawn, when suddenly I hear the sound of an approaching car. Its motor rumbles and purrs. It sounds so familiar. Almost as if I’ve heard its thunder-like cries before. No... it couldn’t be... The Honda Civic... 

A blue and green blur speeds its way down my street, tires screeching as it stops abruptly right in front of me, half mounted onto the sidewalk. My breath catches in my throat. 

Through the tinted glass I can see a figure cranking a lever, bringing the window slowly down with each cycle. 

Finally, with the shadowed glass gone I can see the driver. On his lips, a smirk is held. His sunglasses glinting in the sunlight. 

“Ryan.” he says. 

“Get in, we’re gonna go play fortnite.”

I’ve been waiting to hear these words for more than a decade now.  
I put my hand on the door handle and pull. This is the start of my new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I POST THIS


End file.
